A secret sharing technique is a technique of dividing information into a plurality of pieces of fragment information each of which is meaningless alone and sharing and storing the information to improve confidentiality and availability of the information (see, for example, Non-patent literature 1). To improve availability, the pieces of fragment information are transmitted to a plurality of data centers through communication which utilizes, for example, a secure channel on the Internet, and stored in storages on the data centers.